


Past tense does not exist only memories

by zaidnovi



Series: Background Music [2]
Category: Supernatural, crowstiel - Fandom
Genre: Growley - Freeform, Hades - Freeform, M/M, crowstiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3802609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaidnovi/pseuds/zaidnovi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles and short stories, some of them are related and and some of them are not, some AU, others sort of cannon. If you like it feel free to comment, give kudos (i really love those), and check my Tumblr for more "http://ferguskingofhell.tumblr.com/" Hey thanks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past tense does not exist only memories

My owners met in a park, I was not necessarily running away, but the pond seems good for a shower. My owner Fergus, whom prefers to be name Crowley, was shouting after me: “not the pond, Hades for the love of God, not the Pond!” Then I saw him, he was sting alone in a bench just staring at the pond as if waiting for something to come out of it. He looked so sad the same sadness that sometimes I see on Fergus at late at night after a hard day. I always fix it, whine a bit we go for a walk during the night and he is all better.  
This one was a little tough, but they always fall for the whining and the cocky ears, he looks at me expecting an attack maybe, doesn’t he know I am just a puppy. I hear Crowley yell again I guess I went too far this time. By the time Crowley finds me, I got the new person to pet my head. Fergus gives me a look why is he upset the person is cute and lonely don’t you smell that.   
They start a small conversation mostly based on me. Fergus finally sits down. I put my head on his leg and whine I bit:   
“Can we take him home, Fergus he is obviously lost and sad, and can we just take him home.”  
Fergus just pats me on my head in understanding; we are taking him home, good.   
“Is getting late.” I hear the person saying his name is Castiel, I feel Fergus tense in defeat. He leaves and we stay for a little more. Fergus ask me if I like him,   
“Are you crazy, what is not to like if you want I will run after him he cannot be that far.” – Fergus laughs as if can understand me, that the happiest I have seen him in weeks.  
The week drags, and I feel his tiredness on his steps every time he comes home is just routine, same thing every day. Saturday finally comes and we go back to the park, he has to be there if there is anything fair on this world he has to be there I need home for my Fergus. He is there, yeih he is there. They start talking again less about me more about them, now is we meet every Saturday sometimes we stay in the park, sometimes we have lunch. Fergus is happy Castiel is happy. One Saturday he comes home with us, he stays the night and they locked me out of the room for a while, I don’t mind, I am happy too. Morning comes and Fergus gets up early even thou is a Sunday and the three of us have bacon for breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks


End file.
